This invention relates generally to a safety mechanism for a highway exit ramp, but more particularly, pertains to a warning device that is actuated into a barrier disposition across the roadway when its detection means senses the presence of a vehicle travelling incorrectly upon the ramp.
Many styles and various types of vehicle barriers are provided in the prior art, and generally these barriers are of the type that are utilized in conjunction with parking lots, for allowing egress or exit from the same, generally upon the payment of the stipulated parking fee. One such device is shown in the United States patent to Castle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,859. This shown device includes a barrier member that is normally inclined in its mounting upon the surface of the ground, as when vehicles pass in one direction, but precludes movement of the vehicle in an opposite direction. Many styles of these type of devices have been incorporated into ramps used as approaches for freeways, generally to prevent vehicle access in the wrong direction, most of these devices are mounted directly within the ground rather than providing a barrier across the roadway approximately at the eye level of the driver. Two of these devices are shown in the United States patent to Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,013, and the United States patent to Der, U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,782.
Of more recent design is the method and apparatus for detering wrong way drivers upon a one-way road, as shown in the United States patent to Griebel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,973, but the device shown is structured as a diverting or deflecting mechanism, rather than just a warning device that extends perpendicularly across the roadway.
In view of the foregoing, it is the principal object of the current invention to provide a warning that may be arranged perpendicularly across the exit ramp of a roadway, or even a one-way street, and which is actuated upon sensing the movement of a vehicle moving in the wrong direction.
A further object of this invention is to provide means for arranging a plurality of warning devices across a roadway so as to provide full notice to a driver that he is moving his vehicle in the wrong direction upon the same.
Another object of this invention is to provide a warning device for alerting the driver of a vehicle that his vehicle is travelling in an incorrect direction, and which device incorporates a plurality of movements so as to achieve both the proper degree of warning but yet cause little or no damage to a vehicle that may collide with the same.
A further object of this invention is to provide a warning device for an exit ramp of a highway that may be actuated by detecting means that are either of a mechanical or electrical design.
A further object of this invention is to provide a complete barrier for disposition across a roadway which displays or openly incorporates little or no operating components other than its pivotally mounted warning device.
A further object is to provide a safety mechanism for a highway that is uniform of appearance, and blends aesthetically with the surrounding roadway environment.
A further object of this invention is to provide a safety mechanism for a highway that is reasonably compact in construction, and can be completely fabricated at the plant site for transfer and easy installation at the roadway.
Other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of the invention, and upon a study of the construction of the preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.